


All The Pretty Horses

by Truthwritaslies



Category: Being Human
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-21
Updated: 2012-03-21
Packaged: 2017-11-02 07:23:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/366443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Truthwritaslies/pseuds/Truthwritaslies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mitchell likes it when George sings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All The Pretty Horses

**Author's Note:**

> The characters in here belong to the BBC. I'm just playing with 'em and make no money from this fic.

When George sings it's in a surprisingly low tenor. 

Mitchell isn't sure why he's surprised, he'd doesn't think he'd ever thought about George singing before. He'd just woken up one day to hear George in the kitchen cooking breakfast and singing along to a song that was old when Mitchell died.

Mitchell asks him about it. George blushes and stares at the floor, mumbling something about church and a youth choir. He doesn't sing for a week afterwards. 

Mitchell doesn't ask again.

Mitchell likes laying in bed listening to George sing lullabies to himself. The tunes are comforting and George's voice soothes him, makes Mitchell feel that there might be hope left for him. 

Mitchell falls asleep to the sound of "All the pretty horses".


End file.
